User talk:Duel44/Archive 2
Vandal First one was already blocked. New one is also blocked. Its like they expected us to leave the page as aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh or whatever it was they did to it. - Doomlurker 17:17, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Cash and Guards File:Aaron Cash Trophy.jpg|Aaron Cash File:Thomas Armbruster Trophy.jpg|Thomas Armbruster File:Maria Andrade Trophy.jpg|Maria Andrade -Doomlurker 19:21, May 27, 2010 (UTC) No problem. Pretty sure Maria is a female guard, might narrow it down? Good luck finding out. - Doomlurker 19:32, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I honestly don't have time to play today, unfortunately it takes some time to trail the Joker. Sorry, I'll try and do it soonish. - Doomlurker 20:15, May 27, 2010 (UTC) The Minstrel Hi "Duel44" I've just finshed doing a new article on a Batman 1960s villain called "The Minstrel" . I hope you like it and please make any changes that are needed. I also need your help to install a info box and picture. Thanks (Daniel Macgregor 18:26, May 30, 2010 (UTC)) Images Hi "Duel44" Thank your for starting your work on my new "Minstrel page. I really appreciate it. I've tried uploading some images for my "Puzzler" and "Minstrel" pages, but I can't seem to make them appear. The only thing that shows is the code. If you or "Doomlurker" could help me with these I would be most grateful. Thanks (Daniel Macgregor 21:21, May 31, 2010 (UTC)) Egghead Nice work getting that image. I still hadn't found one. --Doomlurker 16:53, June 1, 2010 (UTC) False info The user has been blocked. - Doomlurker 18:10, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Arkham City Was just wondering if you'd been keeping up with the Batman: Arkham City updates? Also for characters, such as Catwoman, who didn't appear in the first game but were referenced, do you think we should call their articles Catwoman (Batman: Arkham Asylum) or Catwoman (Batman: Arkham City)? as for say Batman who has an Arkham Asylum article I personally feel that the information should be added to those pages rather than creating new articles for them, your opinion? Obviously this is all theoretical and work on those articles should probably be left until nearer the release. --Doomlurker 19:32, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Makes sense. I've already set up the Category it just needs the correct characters added. As for Catwoman (Batman: Arkham City) etc. they can have the references from Arkham Asylum on them. I don't think I have seen the viral sites, no. Are they good? --Doomlurker 17:22, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Can you tell me where the list of images you wanted are? I can't seem to find them. - Doomlurker 10:31, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I found out about a new Batman video game The game is Batman: The Brave and the Bold- The Videogame. I noticed there wasn't an article about the game, so I made one. It will be out September 7, 2010, which will be the same date another superhero game I am looking forward to will be released. SonofSamhain 17:01, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Quotes Hi, Duel44. Why did you remove the quotes I added? Thanks, 15:35, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I have updated the Brave and the Bold video game page I know know what characters are playable in the Wii and DS versions as well as the bosses in the versions of the game. Unfortunately, Batman and Blue Beetle are the only heroes that are playable in both versions. Also, Catwoman, Gentleman Ghost, and Clock King are the only villains that are boss characters in both versions of the game. It's a lot less than what I expected, but I am still interested in it. They should've had more heroes playable in both versions. And it wouldn't have hurt to have Superman playable! Still, it's a great game, and I recommend you get it, unless you have a negative opinion about it. It's aimed at kids, but it is made so that anyone of any age can enjoy playing it. SonofSamhain 13:53, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay, everything is officially updated on the Brave and the Bold game. I added every main detail of both versions of the game and created articles explaining the levels(where the level took place, what hero was playable in the level besides Batman, what villain(s) appeared as the boss(es) of the level, and how the level was played throughwhat happened in the cutscenes and how to defeat the bosses) of both versions of the game. I had fun playing both the Wii and DS versions of the game. I read reviews of other people who played the game. Many of them said it was a good game, with the only bad things being that the game was too short and too easy. I seriously do not know what they're talking about, because The levels in the Wii version are very long and I had trouble in the Gotham City level when you had to outrun the giant ball of yarn(I was only able to get past it by having my sister use Bat-Mite's ability to drop anvils so I could have time to keep it from catching up with me). The DS version really is short despite having more levels, but I wasn't able to beat every level without resorting to using the Bat-Mite Boost. My advice is if you have not played the game, go ahead and do so. I trust you'll enjoy it like me, though you'll probably think "Meh" like the other people who played it(most opinions of this game were neutral, hardly anyone thought it was a downright bad game). SonofSamhain 17:05, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Deaths I hadn't heard about those deaths that could be happening. Like you say though, it'll have a major impact on the Batman universe! Thanks for the update. -Doomlurker 18:49, September 19, 2010 (UTC) You are welcome I knew it was up to me because right now the only Batman video game most Bat-fans are excited about is Arkham City(and being a fan of anything Batman, I couldn't resist adding the information). I am also looking forward to it(mainly because Two-Face is the main villain). I have the first Arkham Asylum game, but I haven't been able to get past the part where you had to save Commisioner Gordon from Harley Quinn. I'm not usually good at stealth games, but I sometimes succeed. Earlier, it didn't take me long to realize that in order to save Dr. Young from the thugs, I had to use the explosive gel on both sides of the building. I really hope I get around to beating that level, so i can make it to the epic final boss fight against Titan Joker. SonofSamhain 05:03, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for your message. I intend to keed doing a good job here, and live up to the expectations that have been set. and yeah, User: Doomlurker has told me that once i get a certain amount of work done he would make me a staff member. well, i finished it, and i sent him a message letting him know, so before long, he should add me to the staff member list. See you around! -- 21:22, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Comic Book Issue Editing Project Offer Hi Duel44 I was wondering if you would be interested in working on Comic Book Issue Pages for Batman and Robin (Volume 1) because me and User:Doomlurker are trying to find a Batman Wiki Staff Member to work on the Series and its pages for the site. The reason being one of are new Batman Wiki Staff Members User:SonicSpeedster912 is doing similar Comic Book Issue Editing Projects for Batman Incorporated (Volume 1), Birds of Prey (Volume 2) and Detective Comics and all of the pages that go with the 3-Comics Book Series. An since I created all of the pages for Batman and Robin (Volume 1) me and User:Doomlurker have been trying to find a Batman Wiki Staff Member to Work on the pages. If your interested let me know and I'll explain more about the overall job description with the Comic Book Issue Editing Project. But if you don't want to thats completely ok but actually before I forget I believe a while back it was either me or my friend User:Doomlurker assigned you a similar editing project with Birds of Prey (Volume 2) how did that work out. I know are new Batman Wiki Staff Member User:SonicSpeedster912 has been working on Birds of Prey (Volume 2) pages but I think you were the first one to start editing those pages. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Hi Duel44 thats completely ok if you can't work on the comic book editing project for Batman and Robin (Volume 1) or only might be able to help a little. If you want just help when you can on the Batman and Robin (Volume 1) Comic Book Issues and just focus on the main editing you have been doing or like you said your main interest which are Red Robin and Batgirl. Oh well talk you later and thanks for answering me back and also letting me know with what happened on Birds of Prey (Volume 2). From Rod Question Hi Duel44 out of curiousity are you a fan of X-Men and Marvel comics. The reason being is if you are I wondering if you are interested in Co-Admin/Basically Being Incharge of a New X-Men Wiki site with a editor friend of mine named User:Darth Batrus. You might of seen him on my Green Lantern Site before overall you would be Co-Admin/Basically Being Incharge of this New X-Men Wiki site with him thats going to be created. If your at all interested let me know and even if your not which is completely ok as well just let me know. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Consider them deleted. - Doomlurker 23:27, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi Duel44 thanks for responding back to my question thats completely ok if your not interested luckly enough I found someone for the site. But when I was asked about creating the site for my Green Lantern Editor he wanted someone to co-run the site with him and I couldn't do since I'm busy with my own sites I told him I would find a editor and you were one of the editors I thought I should ask when the idea came about. But I'm basically like you my main interest is DC Comic I do like Marvel Comic but DC Comics is my perfered choice and my favorite. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 New DC Movie Universe Wikia http://newdcmovieuniverse.wikia.com COME AND JOIN, EDIT AND READ THE ONLY WIKIA DEDICATED TO DC CURRENT AND FUTURE SINGLE MOVIE UNIVERSE FEATURING THE DARK KNIGHT, SUPERMAN: MAN OF STEEL, GREEN LANTERN, THE DARK KNIGHT RISES AND MANY MORE! CommanderConnor - New DC Movie Universe Editor in Chief 20:18, March 4, 2011 (UTC) No offence, but Before the episode aired, i had to add Gypsy help Batman fight Captain Cold, Heat-Wave, and the Weather Wizard in Coast City Beach, and have the Bug-Eyed Bandit teaser in the Malicious Mr. Mind!, and put the Kamandi and Misfit conflict in my own made-up episode of World War ll, and have the Viking Prince in the teaser of Plague of the Prototypes battleing Kru'll the Eternal, i thoght i would make a teaser switch. From Larry1996 Batman: Arkham City I think you are right. The articles would just become so filled with text that it would look crowded and messy. Having an article for each game makes much more sense. But we shall wait for its release before we start. - Doomlurker 16:52, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Good call on the need of a gallery. I've moved the images over but the page will require a sort out when I have time. - Doomlurker 20:14, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Looks fine to me. Good work as usual. - Doomlurker 16:39, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Good Work, but can I just put that one picture of the two Joker men holding the hostages? Also, can you help with this? Because every theory for each character in the game is backed up by evidence, so I'll need to have a second person perspective. Batfan13 17:39, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Batfan13 Lego Batman articles I'm inclined to agree. The formatting is attrocious and there's no point in the articles being identical to another Wiki. Therefore I am going through and deleting them all. - Doomlurker 20:46, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Batman: The Animated Wiki Dear Duel44, Batman: The Animated Wiki is in need of new editors! Currently, the only editors there are its chairmen (namely Sniperteam82308 and I)! You may go there if you wish. Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin 00:04, April 29, 2011 (UTC). Avatars Oh I see, I had seen them, but I didn't realise thats what was being referenced. It does look like a first glimpse of Solomon Grundy, The Penguin and Mr. Freeze. Thanks for filling me in. - Doomlurker 23:31, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Duel, I'm sorry for switching teasers on this wiki, though i was wondering since The Mask of Matches Malone! dosen't have Batgirl and Robin and Spectre and in The Knights of Tomorrow! Batman married Catwoman instead of Talia, could i make them my own version and uh well, leave the others as the current ones? Larry1996 00:17, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Batman: Brave and Bold I've not seen any Brave and Bold episodes so I don't know if what he is writing is true or not, so if you could tag any false articles for deletion it would be appreciated. - Doomlurker 19:40, May 24, 2011 (UTC) This is Larry1996 saying that i recreated "The Malicious Mr. Mind!" with the Kamandi teaser just so that i put an end to the teaser switching in this wiki, and put a start in the fan fic wiki. Pics and Truth I got pictures for the comics Also, Ratcatcher was announced during a interview of the demo with Hilary Goldstein, when he jokes about fighting with the Ratcatcher, but Sefton replied that you will have your day with the ratcathcer. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dqi3QXYohSc At 11:57 to 12:05 time Batfan13 04:17, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Batfan13 all yours.... I created "The Night of the Batmen!", only the teaser, the rest is all yours. Larry1996 01:28, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Arkham City I think it may be time to start creating some articles for Batman: Arkham City. I'd like you to work on them because then I know the information will be accurate and the formatting will be correct. It is mainly to tidy up the articles where people have just been adding everything they have heard and in preparation. - Doomlurker 20:29, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Of course protection would be needed. I will work something out once the articles begin to get created, and there's no rush, start when you want to, but we will have to decide what to do with articles like Catwoman, maybe have it called Catwoman (Batman: Arkham City) but before the Arkham City biography have a section detailing the references in Arkham Asylum. - Doomlurker 20:51, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I'll protect them fully when you are satisfied with them but until that point they will have to be semi protected, so if you could tell me the articles you are going to begin with (perhaps choose 3) I'll set the protection for them, then let me know when you're done with those and I will then do the same with the next ones you wish to create. - Doomlurker 14:50, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Each are protected against new and unregistered. Perhaps it would be an idea to draft out the article until you are happy with it before creating it so once you're happy you can create the article and I can protect it fully. - Doomlurker 19:40, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Scarface The Ventriloquist page on Batman: Arkham Asylum is on the new, Scarface (Batman: Arkham Asylum), so reply if you can delete what you did on the ventriloquist and put back the link of the one above, please! Batfan13 16:22, August 20, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Arkham City Not to worry, the articles are being made but will welcome your tweaks when you have the time. - Doomlurker 08:06, October 24, 2011 (UTC) PC Arkham City I doubt I will get the PC version as I've practically completed it all on xbox360. I got the first on PC because at the time I didn't have an xbox. - Doomlurker 22:23, November 16, 2011 (UTC) How are the 12 of Batman's dangerous enemies? Larry1996 22:44, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Category:Message-archives